Breaking Dawn: Tipper Style
by Juice-Box-Girl
Summary: Bella and Edward have some plans to fulfil and Jacob is still heart-broken. What will happen at the wedding? Will Jacob show up? Will the Voltori make an unexpected visit at a very unexpected time? And, most importantly, why am I asking you? ExB
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm going to start this off really short so that I can see if people like it

**Okay, I'm going to start this off really short so that I can see if people like it. This is an idea that came to me really late at night, so if it sucks, tell me so I'll know to stop, K? First chapter starts in Jacob's POV but will go into Bella's in the next… I'm going to shut up now so you can read….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be writing Midnight Sun, not a FanFic. ONWARDS!**

I was running, running so fast that my lungs were burning for the air my wolf form longed for. The only things going through my head were all the things that I had done with Bella.

Things that I knew would never happen again. Ever. Like hearing her beautiful laughter. Or feeling her hand-so fragile-wrapped around mine. Her kissing me with so much force it almost knocked _me_ to the ground.

The pain was becoming to much to bear. I had to stop running soon for a while. So I changed back into my human form and leaned against a tree, naked, wishing I could just leave it all behind. But nothing could be that easy, could it? Highly unlikely. The pain was so much worse when I was in my human form. It was overwhelming.

So I just sat there and tried to think of something besides Bella and the bloodsucker.

I wasn't having much luck. Maybe I would go to the wedding after all…. Then I could see her beautiful smile again, hug her in congratulations…. I smiled a bit in spite of myself at the thought….See her in white… with the bloodsucker... kissing him….

Oh, it was all so much! I guess I'll have to just see where the wind blows me….

**Sooo, what did you think? I thought it was pretty good for just writing it in ten minutes myself. J/K. Well, tell me what you think so I will know to finish it or not, Ok?**

**You better review or I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but I'll think of something! Hee, hee, hee.**

**For those of you who **_**do**_** review, you will get a big cookie! And Edward! Yeah!**

**-Tipper**


	2. Plans

Here is the next chapter

**Here is the next chapter. It might be a bit OOC but I think it's**_** ok**_**. I promise things will pick up soon. I'll try to update about every two or so days, but if I don't then don't start strangling the computer. LOL. ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…. Or McDonalds. I do own this story though so don't steal without my permission.**

We were sitting in the Cullen's living room making plans for the wedding with Alice. Well, actually, Alice was the one doing most of the planning. Edward and I would just nod and agree. She has an idea, we would agree. It was pretty monotonous. Idea, agree, idea, agree, and so on and so forth.

Until now.

"And like, we could have four dancers to dance down the isle right before you come out. Two on each side." She said, eyes glowing at the thought.

"Um, Alice? I thought we were going the non-fancy route? Dancers are in the fancy category." I said while Edward rubbed circles across my hand with his thumb. It was very soothing…. And disorienting.

"But it would be so pretty." She begged.

I looked at Edward to find him gazing at me with those eyes like honey. We sat like that for a minute before we heard Alice clear her throat. I broke away from his glorious eyes to see Alice staring at me wistfully. I couldn't even remember what we were talking about.

"What?" I asked stupidly while she smirked.

"The dancers?" She asked, smirk still in place.

"Edward?" I asked him, but he was lost in thought. "Edward." I tried again and he looked at me with a questioning look.

"What do you think about dancers?" I asked, all the while pleading with him silently to say no.

"We'll think about it." He said, throwing a smile in my direction.

"Fine." She said sort of arrogantly. She walked off to Jasper who was sitting in the corner listening to the whole ordeal.

I looked at Edward to see him smiling at me with a wicked glint in his eye.

"What?" I asked, and he proceeded to throw me over his shoulder and dash to his room. He set me down on the bed and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him on top of me. Already, I couldn't breath right.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and slid his hands up my back, under my shirt. I shivered with pleasure and he began to stiffen in response. So I held still for a moment so he wouldn't stop. He didn't. In fact, he ran his tongue like ice along my bottom lip and I parted my lips. He froze and pulled away.

I was gasping for air while he moved his lips to my throat. I felt his body shake with laughter.

"What?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"You." He said, still chuckling.

"What about me?" I asked, confused.

He looked up at me and said, "Just… you. I don't know."

I decided to let it go. "What were you thinking about earlier?" I asked.

He rolled so we were on our sides and answered, "The dancers."

I groaned. "What about them?" I asked.

He hesitated. "I think that maybe… maybe we should do it." He said, while my face fell. "It would be very nice, and we want this to be a day to remember."

"We could get married at _McDonalds _and I would still remember it." I said sourly.

"And all the while you would be wishing for a BigMac." He retorted with a grin.

"You really want them?" I asked doubtfully.

"It'll be perfect." He said with a smile and kissed my nose.

This was going to be _something _alright.

**What do you think? Should I still continue? I would like to thank Pale-but-not –a vampire for giving me my very first review. I give you a cookie. And Edward.**

**I would like to get at least four reviews before I post the next chapter. Chocolate up for grabs, here?**

**If you have any ideas, drop a line, Okay? Okay. Peace.**

**-Tipper**


	3. Author's Note

**Okay, for all of you who are ready to come at me with pitch forks and torches, I want you to know that **_**technically**_** this isn't my fault. I asked-very politely-for FOUR more reviews and I only got TWO! I know, I know. Your probably thinking that I'm only thinking of all this just so I have some kind of excuse for not updating in so long… which I am… BUT THAT IS **_**NOT**_** THE POINT! Even though I don't have a life and should have the time to do this…. Yeah, there's really no excuse. I'm just a procrastinator.**

_**ANY**_**WHO! Please give me two more reviews-**_**just**_** two (I will be watching)-and then I will try to not procrastinate as much as has been happening. Okay?? Okay.**

**REVIEW!! **

**Spank you **_**very**_** much and have a nice day!**

**Juice-Box**


End file.
